1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management of information using computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for managing requests to document archives, routing requests and delivering requests to a variety of channels or delivery mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, many financial institutions have launched imaging systems and others are in the process of doing so. As banks and other financial institutions begin to share and exchange images and as the so-called “Check 21 laws” involving electronic check settlement go into effect on Oct. 28, 2004, there is a need to access multiple archives with images, such as check images. However, most institutions have only developed single archive image solutions. Such solutions cannot interface with multiple systems simultaneously. They must run separate processes that take additional time, space, and expense to run.
Thus, there is a need for a system that allows financial institutions, like banks, to service imaging needs across multiple channels with an integrated, channel-consistent strategy and to service multiple business lines with multiple needs. Further, there is a need for a system and method that offers a common interface between delivery channels and archives. Further, there is a need to manage and process check images maintained at multiple archives and repositories. Even further, there is a need to manage requests to document archives, route such requests and deliver the requests to a variety of channels or delivery mechanisms.